


Bath Time

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fingerpainting with Teddy, Harry and Hermione both need a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> For a Quick Fic challenge over at my Livejournal.

“I think I have paint in my ear.”

“Unless you’ve got some type of illness that turns your inner ear blue, you definitely do.”

“Very cute. You’ve got it on the back of your neck, Mr. Smartarse.”

“Whose idea was it to give Teddy fingerpaints?” Harry asks, giving Hermione a pointed look as he surveys the damage leftover from his godson’s visit.

“Yes, well, he did enjoy them.” She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, leaving a trail of red fingerpaint.

“Kreacher will be able to get this cleaned up easily enough. We, on the other hand, definitely need a bath.” He wipes his palms on his shirt and tries to figure out how he’s got green, yellow, and blue on them. Did Teddy even use the yellow?

“We aren’t leaving this mess for Kreacher. It’s our fault Teddy went crazy with the paint, so it’s our responsibility to tidy up.” Hermione gives him a look that has him smiling.

“Kreacher likes tidying up, Hermione. It’s his favorite thing in the world. Why would you deny him happiness? That’s just cruel.” Harry waits and it doesn’t take long before she’s narrowing her eyes at him. “Anyway, you promised him ages ago that you’d stop taking away all of his jobs, remember?”

“Fine. I still find it difficult to take advantage of his nature, but I did promise.” She frowns and reluctantly follows him out of the room. “I don’t think a bath is necessary, though. We can just use magic to clean up.”

“Now you’re just being deliberately obnoxious,” he says, shaking his head. “You know that a magical cleaning never feels quite as refreshing as a real cleaning. You’ve told me that how many times after we’ve shagged in unusual places?”

“You just want to take a bath so we can shag.” Hermione rolls her eyes. “There’s no seduction or effort, no romance! Just a casual ‘let’s take a bath so we’re naked and we can shag’ like it’s nothing at all.”

Harry snorts as he opens the door to their loo. “You want romance? Since when?”

“Since now.” She tilts her chin stubbornly and stares at him. “Seduce me or no shagging.”

“It’s really hard to take you seriously when you’ve got fingerprints on your face in that particular shade of turquoise,” he admits, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

“Hmph! I think I’ll take a bath on my own, Harry James Potter.” She starts to walk past him, but he reaches out for her arm.

“Now, I can’t have that. You naked without me around to ogle your tits and play with your pretty little quim?” He makes a tsking noise. “You’ve gotta give me a chance to seduce you, Hermione. You know I’m just a man and slow about such things.”

“Slow my arse. You’re an evil sneaky git. Do you think I don’t feel you unfastening my skirt just because I’m not looking down?” She arches a brow and sniffs. “Your pants at seduction, though. You’re lucky that I’m better at it or we’d have never started shagging.”

“Better at it? Lying on my bed wearing my old Quidditch uniform shirt and nothing else isn’t really seduction, love. No man or woman interested in girly bits would be able to refuse that,” he points out. Her skirt’s off, so he starts working on the buttons of her shirt. “How about I light some candles and get some of that soapy oil stuff you like so I can wash your back? Is that romantic enough?”

“You have to wash my hair, too. And give me a massage after. Dealing with your godson is stressful, especially when fingerpaints are added.” She smirks slightly before she slaps his hands away from her buttons and pulls her shirt over her head. Her bra and knickers are soon on the floor, and she’s bending over to turn the water on in the bath. “Well, are you going to get naked or just stand there?”

“Ha! And you say I’m lacking romance. Just wait. I’m going to make you seduce me next time,” he warns, stripping down before he starts looking for that smelly bath oil she loves.

End


End file.
